


SONGVIDEO: Let Me Love You

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Slash, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words - so married *g*. A slash songvideo set to Tim McGraw's "Let Me Love You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Let Me Love You

[Let Me Love You - A slash Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Let_Me_Love_You_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Let Me Love You, by Tim McGraw**

_Sometimes I close my eyes  
And imagine you're with me   
Chasing passion into the night   
All tangled in a dream. _

_Oh if you could see my heart  
The way I feel inside   
You would know just how far   
I'm willing to go to get to you   
There is nothing I won't do. _

_Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul   
Oh oh let me love you. _

_Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt   
Oh oh let me love you. _

_Oh I want to taste your kiss  
Be the reason for your smile   
Touch the magic on your skin   
Be the one that drives you wild. _

_Oh if you could read my mind  
You'd know you're everything I need   
You'd see yourself through my eyes   
You may understand what I'm going through   
Just how much I want you. _

_Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul   
Oh oh let me love you. _

_Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt   
Oh oh let me love you. _

_Let me love you.  
Let me love you! _

_Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul   
Oh oh let me love you. _

_Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt   
Oh oh let me love you. _

_Oh I love you._

_Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul   
Oh oh let me love you. _

_Yeah baby._

_Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt   
Oh oh let me love you. _

_Let me love you.  
Let me love you.   
Let me love you.   
Let me love you. _

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
